vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaelic football league system
thumb|right|Shaelic Football League logo The Shaelic football league system is a series of four interconnected leagues for club football in the Republic of Shaelia, The system, known officially as the Football League of Shaelia, has a hierarchical format with promotion and relegation between the leagues at varying levels. The system allows even the smallest of professional clubs the possibility of rising up to the very pinnacle of the pyramid and compete in the Shaelic Premier League. There are a total of 72 professional clubs in the country, organized into four leagues, each consisting of 18 clubs. A number of semi-professional leagues also operate from year-to-year, but these leagues are not affiliated with the sanctioned league system, and as such, operate independently. System Overview The current four-tiered league structure was officially adopted by the Shaelic Football Association on 24 February 254 AP with the establishment of the four level of the pyramid, the Shaelic Third League. The current structure went into effect for the 254-55 football season. The tier system ties the four leagues together, bound by the principle of promotion and relegation. Clubs that are successful in their league can rise higher up the tiers, while those clubs that finish at the bottom of their league can find themselves falling down through the tiers. Promotion to the next highest tier league is contingent on meeting specified criteria, as decided by the Shaelic FA. The Football League of Shaelia system does not include the semi-professional and amateur versions of the game currently played around the country by literally hundreds of clubs. As expected, the quality of these leagues varies wildly from one to another, but the semi-professional leagues are, on average, higher quality than the amateur ones. All of these leagues are independent entities with no promotion or relegation involving the football tier. Structure Each of the four leagues comprising the football tiers consists of 18 clubs. All 72 clubs are full-time professionally operated organizations. The top league of the tier system, often referred to simply as Tier 1 or the T1 League, is the Shaelic Premier League (Šaeleaða Kírta Baeoa). Below the Shaelic Football League is the Shaelic First League (Baeoa Deizara), which is also commonly known as Tier 2 or the T2 League. The third tier, or Tier 3 or the T3 League, is the Shaelic Secondary League (Kolmiða Baoea). The final tier, commonly known as Tier 4 or the T4 League, is the Shaelic Third League (Baeoa Zuezara). There is currently no relegation out of the Shaelic Third League, as it is the bottom tier of professional Shaelic football. Outside of the football tier are the semi-professional and the amateur leagues. These leagues have not yet been integrated into the Shaelic Football League system. The number of these leagues changes from year to year, as leagues merge, splinter, or fold altogether. Club movement within these leagues is extremely unpredictable, as many teams relocate, shift leagues, or even fold at all points during the year. In the mid-270s, the Shaelic FA made an ill-fated attempt to bring structure to the patchwork of leagues, particularly those operating semi-professionally, in hopes of grafting them into the established tier system as a fifth tier. The disparity in financing, facilities, management, and professionalism, however, doomed the effort to failure and the program was abandoned less than two years after it was initiated. Commonwealth Cup All 72 clubs in the Shaelic football league system are eligible to compete for the annual Commonwealth Cup (Golbišu Ganunadera). Category:Football Category:Football league systems Category:Eras football league systems Category:Football in Shaelia